


With Heart And Style!

by Suffering_Is_An_Art



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Each Persona has a mask made by hand, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Since Izuku having the power to fuse masks in the real world feels too op imo, So he has to study in the velvet room to learn how to make new personas, Social Links, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Is_An_Art/pseuds/Suffering_Is_An_Art
Summary: Masks.Izuku was enamored by them.They allowed one to hide, or play the role of another.But to him...They were him.He flaunted them, donned them, treated them like they were parts of his own body.Even if others didn't believe they were the source of his quirk...
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 235





	With Heart And Style!

_Aldera Junior High..._

"You're all 3rd years now so it's time for you all to start thinking about your futures," The teacher announced to his class of students as he held a stack of forms in his hand. "However... You all want to be heroes don't you?!" He yelled as he tossed the application forms onto the ground, 18 of the 20 students all cheering in excitement as they used their quirks without care. "Yes, yes I know that you all have wonderful quirks but you know the rules!" He chided lightly.

"Hey Teach! You know these fucks don't compare to me!" A spiky blonde-haired boy yelled over the class, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Their quirks are nothing compared to me!" He added, shutting down any responses from the other students with more yells.

"Ah, that's right. You're applying for U.A aren't you Bakugou? Oh and so is... Midoriya," their teacher spoke causing the class to turn and look at the student at the seat in the back left corner, where the second U.A applicant -Izuku Midoriya- was seen idly slicing away at a piece of wood with a specialized knife. The skillfully sliced off scraps covered his desk. His face hidden by a complete white mask that blocked off his line of sight and emotions. "Midoriya! I thought I've told you enough times that you are not allowed to be crafting masks in school!" He scolded, the masked teen 'looking' up at him and tilting his head to the side, his knife still slicing away gently at the mask in his hands.

"OI! DEKU! WHY THE FUCK WOULD A FREAK LIKE YOU GET LET INTO U.A?!" Bakugou roared, his palms crackling madly as Izuku didn't even acknowledge his presence. His rage rising with each slice of his blade on the knife. "YOU DON'T EVEN USE YOUR QUIRK SO IT'S PROBABLY WORTHLESS!" He roared, trying to provoke the green-haired teen with no success.

"Bakugou! Settle down! Midoriya if you continue to make a mess you can have detention!" Their teacher yelled, barely hiding the uneasiness he felt as Izuku raised his face again to look at him, placing his current project in his bag and swapping it out for a notebook. "Thank you. Now then, if we can get started on today's lesson..." the teacher continued, his boring lecture fading from Bakugou's ears as he glared at the other teen who had been yelled.

Eventually, the school day ended without any issues and Izuku silently stood up once the rest of the class had left. He reached for his bag once he got out of his seat, placing everything he had in it except the mask he was wearing. However, it was then he tried to leave and Izuku saw the one person he disliked the most. Katsuki Bakugou. The angry blonde standing in the doorway with the two lackeys that followed him around moving behind Izuku.

"Oi DEKU!" He growled as he cut the green-haired teen off from leaving the classroom. "You fucking masked freak! You think you have a chance at U.A? Fat fucking chance with that weak quirk of yours,"

"Yeah, all you do is make masks, study and analyze quirks!" One of the lackeys gloated, snatching a notebook that had been sticking out of the masked teen's bag. "Hah! Hey Bakugou! Look at this! Hero Analysis #13!" He snorted as he tossed the book to the blonde teen. Izuku watched as Bakugou's face was scowled as he flicked through the pages of analysis.

"Here's some fucking advice _Deku_ ," Katsuki sneered as he closed the book and exploded it between his palms. "Take a leap off the building and pray you get a better quirk in your next life or don't fucking apply to U.A." He warned before stomping off, his lackeys following behind him. Izuku, meanwhile, just picked up the book from the empty classroom floor and removed the mask from his face. Upon doing so his pale face became visible to the light of day, his annoyance visible in his left eye whilst the other remained a milky white.

"Asshole..." he muttered as he put the mask away in his bag and flicked through the damaged notes with disappointment. "At least I have my backup," he continued as he left the school, analyzing the damage done as he did so. While Izuku hated Katsuki he would never deny he had a powerful quirk, unlike whatever quirk was partially dormant within himself, evident by how with each mask he had on him he felt more satisfied.

He still remembered his mothers face when he had awakened the only part of his quirk he knew about. How shocked she was when he asked for a carving knife and some files How she had cried when he gave her the second mask he ever made, with his first in his bag. He then stopped for a second as he remembered it, reaching into his bag and retrieving it he then slid it over his face, the originally too large design now being perfect for his face. A familiar warmth in his body as he looked through it and saw the other end of the underpass with his lone functioning eye.

However, it was then he heard a mad cackling behind him and he turned to face what it was only to be met with a large mass of green slime

"A medium cloak but you'll do nicely!" The massive body of green slime spoke as it encompassed his body, Izuku thrashing in fear as it began moving into his body. He tried to cry for help but... he could feel it...

He was going to die here.

 _"Is that what you truly wish for?"_ A deep voice spoke in his mind. _"Will you roll over and die here?"_

"No!" Izuku screamed in his mind as he thrashed harder. His eyes opening wide in defiance as he began pushing back against the sludge. Unfortunately, his attempts were hopeless and he could feel his body giving up.

 _"It's a shame... you haven't found YOUR resolve yet... when you do we shall meet again..."_ the voice spoke as Izuku felt his eyes close and his vision fade to dark just as a powerful gust of wind whipped across his face...

...

Izuku groaned as he felt his eyes flutter, a powerful tapping on his face. He opened his eye to a bleary figure in his face, questioning if he was in the after-life.

 **"Oh good! I thought we lost you there!"** A familiar yet powerful voice spoke, causing Izuku's eye to widen as he realized who it was.

"ALL MIGHT?!" He yelled, his voice cracking due to how little he usually spoke. Luckily All Might seemed to ignore it as he laughed at Izuku's shock.

 **"Hahaha! In the flesh my boy!"** The Number One Hero gloated as he held up Izuku's plastic bottle. **"Worry not for I have captured that villain!"** He said as he shook the unconscious slime villain in his plastic prison.

"Thank you for rescuing me!" Izuku responded happily, being able to have a cherishable memory come from this tolerable day. It was then that he realized his mask was gone and he saw All Might's hand outstretched with his first mask, the familiar domino mask feeling warm as he was given it back.

**"Well, I must be off! Stay safe Young..."**

"Midoriya! Izuku Midoriya, Sir!" Izuku smiled.

 **"Stay Safe Young Midoriya!"** All Might repeated as he leaped away with a laugh and a powerful blast of air. Leaving Izuku to look down at his mask for a few minutes and feel that same buzz from it when he had been held captive.

"My resolve..." he whispered, the deep voice fresh in his mind. What was it? His desire to be a hero? His desire to be accepted by those around him? His masks?

His masks...

They were his resolve. They were his desires. They were his power. They were his quirk.

He could save others with them.

However, before he could slide it back onto his face a massive explosion went off nearby, snapping him out of his thoughts. He then decided he could try what he was thinking later and bolted towards the chaos...

Upon arriving at the more than likely villain attack Izuku felt his heart drop. The slime villain had escaped All Might and was now holding someone else captive. He pushed to the front of the crowd and felt his lone eye widen in shock as he saw his former childhood friend struggling to breathe whilst the heroes stood at the side.

"We'll have to wait until a hero with a suitable quirk comes!" One of the heroes, who Izuku recognized as Kamui Woods, spoke as he stood beside two other heroes.

'Death Arms and Backdraft?! Why aren't they doing anything!' Izuku screamed mentally. It was then that he heard that voice again.

_"You want to save him. Don't you?"_

"Yes! Please! Who are you?!" Izuku screamed in his mind as his panicked eye met Katsuki's fear-filled ones. "Please! Lend me your power to save him!" He yelled in his mind before clutching his head in pain.

_"It seems you have found YOUR resolve. Very well then... I am thou... thou art I... Call upon my name, and release thy power! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained by society itself! I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene! Wear my mask and let your flames burn!"_

Izuku nodded before placing the mask on his face. Letting the warmth of its power full flow through him. He then bolted, his speed being beyond what it had been before.

"KID STOP!" Kamui cried in shock as the crowds watched the one-eyed teen speed towards the villain. However, Izuku ignored them the power in his legs throbbing. The name of the voice flowing off his tongue like it was a word only he could say.

"ARSENE!" Izuku roared as he tore the mask from his face, spraying blood from the space it had occupied. The mask and blood then dissolved into blue flames that then wrapped around his body, his clothes shifting in the flames from his uniform to an ankle-length, dark green tailcoat that covered a black shirt and waistcoat. His school trousers becoming slightly baggy dark pants whilst his signature red shoes became dark green boots mid-step. Finally, his bare hands were clothed in dark green gloves with red accents. Behind him a menacing laugh grew as a large red figure with abyss black wings and chains floating around him emerged, his demonic appearance slightly unnerving the crowd.

"CLEAVE!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed chains belonging to the entity behind him and let his own strength flow through them. Arsene happily complied as he threw the chains outwards, with one slashing through the eye of the villain and the other grabbing Katsuki out of his imprisonment and pulling him to the ground beside Izuku. Arsene then faded behind him, Izuku feeling a majority of his power now back in the mask.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" The villain screamed in pain as he lunged for them both. Izuku, now being the focus of the villains' rage, dodged to the left before feeling a weight in his hand. He then looked down to see a crackling stun baton in his hand.

 _"Swing your weapon to your heart's content!"_ Arsene laughed. Izuku nodded before slamming the baton into the villain, resulting in another scream of pain from the villain as he was temporarily stunned. That brief moment allowing Izuku to return to the stunned heroes with an unconscious Katsuki in his arms. However, before he could turn even stand a loud laugh echoed nearby.

 **"That was a brave show, my boy! I apologize for being late!"** A loud voice boomed as Izuku's costume faded and All Might landed before the villain. **"Now leave it to the pros!"** he continued before rearing his fist back. **"DEEETROIT SMAAAASH!"** All Might boomed as he slammed his fist into the villain and sent him everywhere, his punch even causing rain to fall on the nearby burning buildings. Izuku, meanwhile, looked down at his hands in shock as the crowds cheered

 _"Well done. You now have the power of the Trickster... We shall dominate out foes with style and grace..."_ Arsene cryptically muttered as Izuku fell to one knee in exhaustion, the muffled cries of shock from the heroes around him barely being heard as he passed out...


End file.
